


Will You Be My Entire World?

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confrontations, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Purple Prose, Self-Indulgent, Self-Worth Issues, Small Towns, Writing Exercise, all the dialogue is poetry, apple orchard, insecure georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Dream is tired of being strung along, halfway between romance and friendship. George has refused to speak his truth about his feelings, but a confrontation lets him find his words.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Will You Be My Entire World?

Tears languished in the corners of Dream’s eyes, the only soft thing about him. His anguish and angles drew up stone stiff, but tremors ran through his arms. His hands, desperate for a comforting touch, held themselves and the other flush against Dream’s heaving chest. Shallow breaths rattled in the hollow cavity where his lungs belonged.

_ "Am I but nothing to you? Were the truths you whispered naught? _

_ I cannot dance without touching forever, for Desire roams frozen at my fingertips _

_ You draw me in and I draw closer _

_ But you reel at the last moment and I stumble _

_ Is my heart but a marionette, and you my master? _

_ I follow your beckoning whims with the swell of the music _

_ But you vanish with the last note and the dance falls silent." _

Autumn wind whistled back Dream’s words with a new bite, each second colder than the last. Light from the sunset’s weak tea beams glared off his tousled golden curls; even in agony, Dream was an angel blessed to walk the Earth. 

George yearned for him, embers smoldering in his bones. If only heat would bloom as their hands traced the other’s skin: Every imperfection, a memory; every flaw, bathed in beauty. 

George could not stand on equal ground with the man before him. Their iron-forged relationship waltzed atop a tightrope. If George slipped and hurt his beloved, he could never be forgiven.

Dream did not seem to agree.

_ "Tell me nothing false; bare your heart to me _

_ Whisper honey into my veins so we may be one _

_ What force compels you to stay your hand? _

_ Not a single mortal or god above could absolve me of my passion _

_ You must relate! _

_ Every stolen glance when you hoped I wouldn’t see _

_ Every murmur as the day falls asleep and us together with it _

_ Every intertwined grasp when we stole away from the village _

_ Just us.  _

_ Why do you retreat?" _

George trembled under Dream’s gaze as if flayed open with a knife, and all his blood and wit were on display for the world.

But it wasn’t.

Just them.

George trembled and began to speak:

_ "What right does the worm have with the butterfly? _

_ What stories speak of the stray and the village jewel? _

_ What hubris must a mortal have to desire that dance with divinity? _

_ There is no valor behind my retreat; no legend to guide my way. _

_ I am but a passerby in your tale and you in mine _

_ I cannot love you in the way you deserve, so I am content to live adjacent. _

_ Your hand is not mine to take. _

_ I long for it despite myself, _

_ But I do not act. _

_ For I am a coward." _

George’s breath hitched as the words left his lips. It was not an admission, not yet; those words were climbing up his throat and threatening to spill over his senses and into the air. Standing in front of Dream’s cottage as evening fell, the other trying to coax George into precious seconds more together, was not the portrait he imagined could be painted of the moment—No, the locale changed every time, but none of them found on the mortal plane. Such follies of the heart; they had to be mere fantasy. Despite everything, he stood in front of a place of comfort, one he frequented often. The familiarity hugged George close and he willed himself to continue.

_ "I’ve never told anyone where to find the key that opens the gate to my soul _

_ But you found it anyways _

_ Waltzing into my affections without my consent. _

_ I never meant to grow close, you were to stay at arm’s length _

_ But, _

_ If I may admit to it _

_ I slipped my love into a worn wicker basket _

_ Tucked amongst the apples we picked from the orchard together _

_ My memories of those days glow with dappled sunlight _

_ From the shadows cast by the trees. _

_ I did not realize it in that brief moment, _

_ But I traded a part of myself to you  _

_ As you have done to me. _

_ You invited me onto your land and into your life _

_ So I believe _

_ That perhaps _

_ I should finally invite you to my heart." _

George took a small step forward, followed by another, and another, until he was not but an arm’s length in front of Dream. The trees held their breath, as did George.

Dream reached forward, but stopped—hands ghosting over bare arms. Skin tingled where it yearned to meet, but Dream did not sign in ink, not yet. He was asking for permission.

George coiled his nerves and all but threw himself into Dream. Every inch of him burned alight as he pulled Dream down into a hungry kiss, running his fingers through blonde hair.

Dream melted against him, hands falling against George’s hips as the heat magnified. The rhythm of the kiss left George panting as he pulled back to see Dream’s flushed face smiling at him.

The overwhelming rapture with the other stuck George’s throat and held his words in, but he didn’t need them. Instead, he leaned into a hug, more relaxed this time. His head pressed into Dream’s chest. The racing  _ thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump _ betrayed Dream’s fluster. George smiled into the fabric and reveled in the moment, one that never needed to end.

He had Dream, and Dream had him. Maybe that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come yell at me on my tumblr!](https://sheriffideas.tumblr.com) I'm occasionally funny and I have some great story ideas there :D


End file.
